The Favor
by Jewelia9
Summary: Taking place a week or two after the end of The Mark of Athena - Every thousand years the gods can summon a council of demigods where time is frozen on Olympus.This council is referred to as The Favor. The gods decide to initiate the council in order to help unite the camps to defeat Gaea. Demigods are rescued, Books are read, Stories are told, Friends are Made.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO! If so I would consider myself the greatest author of all time, and that is obviously not true ****. Rights to Rick Riordan.**

Malcolm nodded his head in understanding, keeping eye contact with the fuming Clarisse. He'd learned from experience - don't ignore her, no matter how loud and nonsensical her speeches became.

All of the counselors of Camp Half-Blood - minus the most important ones that left on the Argo 2 or were missing - sat around the famed ping-pong table discussing war plans. An excessive supply of soda (they found Dionysus's hidden emergency stash), donuts and miscellaneous metal cans for the satyrs littered the table.

"I agree Clarisse. It is our home, and we do have to protect it. The Romans are right across the road, camping out, waiting to strike - it was only a matter of time before they found us. But, I hate to say it, right now there is more at stake than Camp Half Blood," Malcolm nearly choked up as he said this. But he had to. He wanted revenge on the Romans more than anyone, being a child of Athena, but based on the discussion's he'd had with Annabeth..."The most important thing right now, is uniting the two camps. And if we engage in all out war, that's not going to happen."

Thalia stood up and caught everyone's attention. "Malcolm has a very good point guys. Last we heard from the seven, they were heading to the Atlantic Ocean. They warned us about the Romans. But remember, they were traveling with two Romans. Uniting the two camps is obviously still very important." Thalia sat down and nodded back to Malcolm.

They'd been having similarly depressing conversations like this for the past week. The seven were missing in action somewhere in Rome, they hadn't heard from them for almost two weeks. The gods still remained silent and Olympus was still closed. And now, a legion of Roman demigods had set up a war camp just across the street.

...

Reyna and Octavian bowed to the thrones of the gods. In the middle of a war council a flash of light had consumed them and transported them to Olympus.

Octavian was practically kissing the gods' feet. After a proper show of submission, Reyna stood up and started to speak, to ask what in the world they were doing in the presence of the gods. But her speech was interrupted by another "flash of light." In its place, to their right, a ping-pong table surrounded by over twenty demigods and satyrs appeared.

A blonde haired, gray eyed boy, obviously a leader, spoke to his peers. Surprisingly, none of the demigods seemed to notice the change in scenery, they continued talking as if nothing had happened. Every one of them seemed completely absorbed with whatever the blonde boy was saying.

"Clarisse, I'm going to assume that, since you haven't tried to kill me yet, you partially agree with me and Thalia. We do have a legion of Roman's outside our camp, we do need to protect Camp Halfblood, but uniting the two camps is still of the utmost importance, and 'all out war' won't accomplish this." The Clarisse girl nodded her head, obviously biting her tongue and using all her willpower to control her anger.

Thalia, another leader apparently, continued before the Clarisse girl could explode, "Malcolm's right. I don't know how, but we need to unite the two camps...it's what Annabeth would have done. We know that the whole reason for this prophecy, this quest, is to unite Greeks and Romans. So we need to make every effort to unite the two camps, even if it means...not fighting as hard when the Romans strike."

Reyna watched this discussion with interest. It seemed very similar to their own senate debates or war councils, except more casual and democratic. Reyna stood shocked when they finished - she could not believe that the Greeks would sacrifice so much for the almost lost cause of uniting the camps.

By the time Thalia had finished reasoning, Octavian appeared ready to explode. But before he could do something stupid, Malcolm and Thalia, and all the other demigods, finally noticed that they were in Olympus.

Thalia stood rooted in place, her face tight with rage. She didn't even attempt to acknowledge Jupiter, she simply looked at Diana, as if that would help her contain her anger.

Malcolm strode forward, away from the crowded ping-pong table. He walked past the two lone Romans, Reyna and Octavian. Reyna could tell that he had noticed them, hidden in the shadows, but he continued on as if he could've cared less.

He produced a curt, barely perceptible bow to Jupiter, "King Zeus," he said. The tall, handsome boy then ignored the powerful god completely. He turned to a goddess. As Reyna had never seen her before, she assumed that she was Athena or Minerva. And something seemed to click in Reyna's mind - Malcolm looked a lot like Annabeth. Reyna contained her disgust as she realized the handsome leader was yet another Greek child of the 'maiden' goddess.

"Athena," Malcolm spat into the quiet throne room. Reyna shook her head at his brashness. "I speak for all of Camp Half Blood - we helped you in the last war and hardly asked for anything in return. We asked for one favor, for you to claim your children at age 13 and you did not even do that - Leo and Piper are perfect examples of your negligence." Reyna watched as the blonde haired, gray eyed boy exploded with rage. "Athena, mother, why is Olympus closed at a time when we need you most? Where are the Seven? Where are our leaders, Percy, Annabeth?"

Malcolm walked even closer to the composed goddess. Athena, not Minerva, wore a mask of indifference as she listened to her son. "Where is Annabeth? Your favorite daughter? That you would desert her when she needed you most..." Suddenly Athena stood forward and slapped Malcolm across the face.

"You do not speak to me like that!"

Malcolm acted as if the painful welt on his face didn't burn into his skin. He continued speaking, "Then explain why you suddenly summon us to Olympus," he seethed.

Before he could continued a bright light appeared and, in its place, appeared six demigods surrounding another ping-pong table. Reyna recognized Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Leo...and Nico?

"Tartarus is not the same as the Underworld, Nico!" Jason shouted oblivious to the transport to Olympus. "Just because they've been to the underworld a couple times -"

"I am not an idiot Jason Grace, I know that. I've been to Tartarus and I live in the Underworld, of course I know that. I'm just trying to convince you that both Percy and Annabeth will be fine," Nico replied with a deathly calm air about him, not flinching or reacting to the angry son of Jupiter.

"Jason, we need to act positive...we have to ok?" Leo said quietly, without his normal cheerfulness.

An exhausted looking Piper spoke up, "Leo's right everyone, we've done amazing this week. We've finally reached the House of Hades, now we need to keep going alright? We can do this." She sat up straighter, blinked a few times then cleared her throat, "Guys, I think we're on Olympus."

Reyna turned away from the disheveled Seven...that were no longer Seven. She looked at the son of Athena to gauge his reaction. Malcolm watched the group with a guarded expression that slowly began to crumble. He looked at his mother, Athena, devastated. "No...it can't be. Where is she? Where's Annabeth?" The demigods from the Argo 2 turned to him, none of them willing to talk.

A sudden movement broke the silence and stillness of the throne room. Thalia ran across the short stretch of land to embrace Jason. Reyna bristled. Really Jason? she thought, Piper AND Thalia? He hugged her back, shaken and weak in her arms. Reyna watched as Piper just sent them a tight smile. OH. Thalia Grace...his sister. Reyna chided herself for being so foolish and emotional.

She turned back to the issue at hand. What had happened? What had happened to the Seven? And why was everyone on Olympus?

...

Malcolm gaped at his mother. Annabeth was gone; Percy was gone...was that why Athena had summoned them to Olympus? He cursed a few times under his breath, trying to block the tears that felt like pouring out of his eyes. Annabeth, why Annabeth?

Athena finally spoke after having a silent conversation with the impassive, bored looking Zeus. "Greek and Roman Demigods..." she announced.

At the word Roman Malcolm turned towards the counselor table. In Greek he signaled to Thalia, Connor, Travis and Butch. They quickly disarmed Clarisse and sat on either side of her.

Malcolm glanced back at the two Romans in the corner. The girl looked him up and down while the scrawny boy just seemed...really pissed off. Malcolm just ignored them both and turned to his mother, who nodded at him with approval.

"Every thousand years, the gods of Olympus can summon a council in Olympus. This particular council is referred to as The Favor: Every thousand years, the gods can summon twenty-five figures to Olympus...from anywhere on earth. And for a set amount of time, on Olympus, time is frozen."

Athena sighed as she noticed the confused faces before her, "It's a sort of war council. Since we defeated Kronos, we have this…reward or this ability to stall time on Olympus in order to make war plans, rescue demigods in dangerous situations…It has come to our attention that this is the most appropriate time to use The Favor in this millennium."

Athena turned away from Malcolm and looked at what was left of the Seven. "We can rescue three more."

Piper stepped forward, her face tear stained and puffy. "I speak for the entire gathering of demigods and some of the gods. I request that the gods rescue Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus using the Favor."

A roaring filled the throne room as the counselors of Camp Half Blood began to shout. Zeus turned to Athena, "So this is why you proposed The Favor! To rescue your daughter?" He stared at her, probably trying to decide whether or not he was tricked.

After a time of yelling, the demigods just stood in shock – the terror of Tartarus filled the air.

Poseidon moved for the first time. "Athena and I agreed," murmuring filled the throne room at this dubious statement. "Yes, we agreed that now was the best time to use The Favor. A message from the fates informed us about our children." He looked at daughter of Aphrodite and nodded at her in approval. "We will rescue my son and his girlfriend. And we can summon one more."

Leo shuffled out of his chair. "Lady Athena can we summon inanimate objects?"

Athena huffed at this and mumbled something about "odd Hephaestus children."

Ignoring the goddess Leo continued, "I propose that we summon the Argo 2. There is an item on my ship that would help unite the two camps."

At this Athena's eyes widened. "She did it?" Malcolm stared at his mother..."She retrieved the Athena Parthenos?"

Leo nodded his head. "I'd say that it might actually be useful to summon my ship." He stared at the Wisdom goddess, daring her to say no. Malcolm could tell that Leo was very proud at himself for being so clever – Malcolm could also tell that Leo really just wanted his ship where he could see it.

After Athena and Poseidon glared at Zeus for a moment, the king of the gods sighed and closed his eyes. A rumbling filled the throne room and soon two demigods lay on the floor beside the towering Argo 2.

...

Tartarus. Thalia stood next to Jason and watched as her father summoned Percy, Annabeth and the Argo 2 to Olympus. Jason, Piper, Leo and Nico looked as if they were ready to collapse, both physically and emotionally. Thalia stepped away from Jason as a light flashed and then she approached the two slumped figures on the ground. Percy and Annabeth.

She and all the other demigods surged toward the fallen demigods until Athena interrupted their stampede. "Stop! We don't know what condition they are in. Stand back." No one questioned the wisdom goddess. The demigods formed a circle around the sleeping figures and took a few giant steps back after Athena finished hollering. A wide ring of demigods surrounded the collapsed Tartarus victims.

Hypnos, the god of sleep, approached Athena. He yawned. "They're waking up...for some reason the transport put them to sleep. Probably because of the extreme change in altitude." Thalia rolled her eyes and attempted a light insincere smile at this - traveling from the depths of Tartarus to the Top of Mount Olympus would make them fall asleep? Very Percy-like

Athena and Poseidon approached the crumpled pair. And suddenly, without warning Percy shot up. He looked absolutely horrible. A deep, bleeding cut traveled down from the left side of his forehead, down passed his left eye to his chin. Amazingly, his eye didn't seem to be harmed...but his right eye was black and blue. A layer of caked mud covered him almost completely.

Percy scanned his surroundings. Riptide, already positioned in his hand, waved back and forth. Instead of looking relieved to be on Olympus, he wore a guarded, dangerous expression. Olympus was completely quiet, all attention focused on Percy.

"Wisegirl, wake-up. We-I fell asleep I think." He shook Annabeth, occasionally glancing at his audience. Percy's voice was hoarse and scratchy as if he'd just screamed for twenty-four hours straight, or maybe he'd just swallowed a bucket of nails.

Percy glared at all the people surrounding him as he shook the blonde haired mess at his feet. Thalia nearly choked at the sight of the distraught looking Annabeth. After Percy shook her a few more times she shuddered awake and stood up. She took one look at the people around her and cursed, "Oh Styx." Her eyes widened as she saw Athena and Poseidon approach them. Thalia narrowed her eyes at the sight of the two demigods...they looked like they were preparing to fight.

They stood back to back. Annabeth began to talk to Percy in swift Ancient Greek causing the two Roman's in the room to look at them in confusion. "I'll take left, you take right." Percy tightened his grip on Riptide.

Poseidon strode towards Percy in concern and, all of a sudden, Percy sprung into action. He flung Riptide and Poseidon blocked it with his Trident. They engaged in a tight fight where Poseidon remained in the defensive. The clang of swords echoed across the shocked silence of the throne room. Thalia looked surprised at the fierceness in Percy's eyes as he fought his father.

Athena slowly approached Annabeth who stood bruised and ready with her dagger in hand. She stared into the eyes of the wisdom goddess with a broiling hatred. "Get back! Leave us alone." Tears trailed down Thalia's face as she stared at her confused friend. The only one on Olympus that didn't seem surprised by these reactions was Nico.

Annabeth cursed Athena and threw her dagger straight at the goddess's heart. With only a goddess's swiftness Athena grabbed the knife out of the air and flung it to the ground. She stepped toward Annabeth and slapped her across the cheek.

For a few seconds the throne room echoed with the noise of that resounding slap and the clanging of metal as father fought son. After she cradled her burning cheek Annabeth looked into her mother's serious eyes and she...smiled. Finally, Annabeth's eyes lightened. Her gray eyes appeared to be almost happy. As if that single slap told her that everything was actually real.

Annabeth stared into her mother's steely eyes for a second longer. Thalia watched as the two wise women, mother and daughter, reached a silent understanding. Suddenly Annabeth ran towards the battle between Percy and Poseidon. Percy fought against the god of sea with an unmatched hatred, and he surprisingly held his own against a god, though Poseidon did his best to remain only on the defensive.

Annabeth shuffled to Percy. She glanced around at the surrounding demigods and put on the steely mask of indifference Thalia had seen her wear so many times. "Percy, its real!" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This is real?" He muttered, obviously shocked. His sword pushed forcefully against his father's trident, the two weapons forming a solid x. "How is this real?"

Annabeth placed her hand on his lower back, the place where his Achilles heel had been, Thalia thought.

"I - I honestly have no idea. But this IS real, Percy."

Percy made eye contact with his father and finally seemed to understand. He dropped Riptide and tumbled back. His eyes less fierce and far more shocked. "Why are we on Olympus?" He looked at Annabeth for an answer. But then, as if remembering something, he looked at his dad. "Um, sorry? So sorry. I don't know how to explain it but...Tartarus it messes with your mind so..." he chuckled nervously and looked back at Annabeth. "I. Am. So. Confused," he said in a very Percy- like way.

Poseidon laughed heavily, perhaps to relieve some of the obvious tension. Percy looked at his father and laughed as well. "Well that was a workout," the god of the sea said, grinning at his son. "But we're definitely trying this next to an ocean next time."

Percy chuckled, obviously trying (and failing) to lighten his own mood. He looked back at Annabeth, whose gray eyes still stormed in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! This is the first time I've ever written fanfiction/used and I'm so happy that so many people like this story. I thought of this idea a while ago – I was really into the whole "PJO read the books" thing. But I realized that that was somewhat cliché (very cliché) so I thought that a council of demigods on Olympus would be a good way for the camps/demigods to get to know each other and better…anyways. Then the story evolved into this. I'm not completely sure where this story is going to go (Yikes!). But let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions/corrections. This chapter'll probably be focused on the affects of Tartarus on Percy and Annabeth. Let me know if you think either of them don't stay in character (I hate OOC stories).**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am not Rick Riordan or Annabeth Chase, therefore, I don't own Percy Jackson. **

Percy chuckled, obviously trying (and failing) to lighten his own mood. He looked back at Annabeth, whose gray eyes still stormed in confusion.

Annabeth heaved a sigh of near relief despite the fact that she was entirely uncomfortable on the inside. People always talked about her dangerous looking gray eyes - usually she didn't pay attention to her eyes, nor did she care about the effect they had on people. But right now, in the center of the throne room of Olympus, Annabeth could feel her gray eyes harden as the other people looked at her curiously.

Confused, In pain, Grateful, Exhausted, Nauseated, Overwhelmed. These emotions burned her usually calm and collected Athenian brain. So, this time, Annabeth was very aware of it when she created a steely mask of indifference with her shocking gray eyes.

She could feel Percy's sea green eyes boring into her face in pure bewilderment. The rest of the throne room stared at them uncomfortably. Then Percy heaved forward, suddenly bending over in pain. He probably would've thrown up if his stomach wasn't completely empty. Annabeth looked at her watch. It had only been an hour. The effects of the poison couldn't be held off by their limited supply of ambrosia any longer.

As her boyfriend bent over and made noises similar to those of a singing whale Annabeth sprung into action. After all, taking charge was what she did best.

"All right, I don't know if this is real or not," she glanced at her mother, "No, I just don't know _why_ this would be real. But if it is real, we need nectar, ambrosia, bandages; Poseidon, your son –"

"No!" Percy croaked in a surprisingly commanding tone. He charged towards the Seven and pointed Riptide at Jason's throat, the whole time maintaining a mask of deadly seriousness.

…

Upon seeing Percy and Annabeth Jason didn't know whether to feel relief or fear. He had imagined seeing them again when the Seven rescued them from Tartarus at the Doors of Death. Seeing them now seemed too good to be true. Should he be relieved that they were alive or afraid of what Tartarus had done to them already?

The selfish part of Jason wanted to rescue Annabeth and Percy from the Doors of Death himself and perhaps prove that he belonged to the Seven. He felt as if he had only been knocked unconscious the entire trip, not helping in any significant way. The selfish part of Jason, the jealous part of Jason, wanted to prove himself. After all, jealousy was his fatal flaw.

But he quickly shoved those feelings away. For one, Percy was his best friend; Jason looked up to him, he couldn't afford to be selfish. And, for another reason, Jason had a sinking feeling that he _would_ have a chance to rescue them out of Tartarus, and that feeling didn't rest well with him. His gut instinct told him that this was only a temporary rescue – that Percy and Annabeth would have to go back to Tartarus after this mysterious council.

So when Percy charged toward Jason with Riptide, almost (but not quite) hiding a pronounced limp, Jason still didn't know what to feel exactly. But he was definitely leaning more towards _fear_ than relief. It was a crippling fear, not as much because of Percy's sword at his throat, but because he didn't want to fight a friend, because he didn't want his friend to have gone insane, and because Percy didn't look completely like himself anymore.

…

Percy's eyes were tired and blank but, as Jason stared on in panic, Percy seemed to let a little of his old self shine through. A halfhearted smirk spread across his features as he slowly lowered Riptide.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows in exhausted amusement and annoyance. _Really Percy? _She had a feeling she knew what was coming. Annabeth could practically read his mind in the short determined glance Percy passed her as he lowered Riptide; _I want a freaking cheeseburger Annabeth, _she imagined him saying as she translated that single determined glance.

Percy continued to look at Jason, who seemed shocked at the sudden smirk that appeared on Percy's face, probably because even his troublemaker grin had been dimmed by their experience in the pit of hell.

"I want a cheeseburger. Like, a big juicy cheeseburger." Percy stared at Jason, his smile growing ever so slightly as he began fantasizing about food, though he still looked exhausted. Jason threw his head back and laughed in relief. Piper beamed beside him and pulled the Horn of Plenty from her backpack delivering a disgustingly greasy cheeseburger.

Percy swirled around, cheeseburger in hand, and nodded at Annabeth, a triumphant look on his face, as if he were giving her the permission to continue. "Are you about done?" she asked, hands on her hips.

In answer his face paled and he bent over in pain, dry heaving from the effects of the poison and probably thanking the gods silently that he hadn't eaten his cheeseburger yet. Annabeth would've called him a "Stupid Seaweed Brain," if she wasn't so exhausted and concerned for his life.

Massaging her temples, she ignored everyone in the room and turned to her mother. "All right, like I was saying, we need water, ambrosia, nectar, food, clothes –"

And an ocean, I really want an ocean," Percy interrupted her again; after he'd recovered from his bout of intense nausea, he limped over until he stood by her side, cheeseburger in hand.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued, though a smile almost made its way to her lips. "Poseidon, your son is dehydrated. He used his internal water supply to hold off the poison as long as possible but it is getting worse." A headache started pounding and she felt like she was about to throw up herself. An unfamiliar feeling had been clinging to her skin ever since they'd arrived, as if the essence of Tartarus was still dragging at her heels. She sank to her knees and then proceeded to bring her legs toward her body to sit Indian style, unable to maintain a standing position without passing out. Not completely blinded by pride, Annabeth Chase knew her limits.

…

Thalia resisted the urge to help Annabeth sit down, knowing it would only hurt her pride. Thalia couldn't imagine the effort it took for Annabeth to remain in control, or even to remain conscious. Everyone in Olympus stayed quiet, probably attempting to respect the unnerving physical and emotional instability of Percy and Annabeth. Thalia couldn't help the feeling of unrest that overwhelmed her whenever she looked into Percy's eyes; his emotional and physical exhaustion seemed to draw a shade over his usually bright features. Every one of his expressions was laden with fatigue.

Annabeth finally sat down cross legged on the floor, blinking a few times, perhaps to keep the world in focus. Realizing no one was moving except for Poseidon and Athena, and even they were moving rather slowly (or at least too slowly for Thalias liking) as if they thought this was all a dream, Thalia began directing the room in Ancient Greek, effectively keeping the undeserving Roman's out of the loop. Soon every demigod was sitting on the floor in a more orderly fashion, their eyes still fixated on the two demigods as if they were dangerous zoo animals.

Percy had limped back over to Annabeth and had sat down beside her, staring at his cheeseburger intently, probably deciding whether he should risk eating it or not. Before Percy could make a decision his father walked towards him and placed his hand on his chest. Percy's eye's closed and he grimaced in pain, effectively squashing the cheeseburger in his vice grip.

Thalia watched this in fascination, occasionally glancing at Annabeth who looked on with a mixed expression, full of guilt, sorrow and relief. Apollo stood beside the sea god and watched Percy with concern, "If you fill him with water, most of the poison should wash out. Interestingly the poison seems to be a sort of anti-water, thus the dehydration. But being that you're the sea _god_ it should be forceful enough to rinse out the poison."

Poseidon's eyes didn't leave his son's face as Percy continued to clench his eyes shut, unable to hide a few sharp grimaces. Tears sprouted from beneath his lids and then he finally drew a shuddery breath of relief and moved his father's hand away.

"Thanks," he croaked, "I just don't want to burst like a water balloon. I think it helped." Percy glanced at the bucket by Poseidon's feet which contained a black liquid - the poison. Poseidon didn't look too sure, but he patted Percy on his left shoulder, with the awkwardness of a dad that only saw his son a few times each year.

And to everyone's surprise Percy almost shouted out in pain. But being the brave Kelp-Head that he was, he caught the shout halfway out of his mouth. Poseidon looked aghast and Annabeth went pale, letting her façade of control fall for a moment. Percy recovered. "My shoulder, sorry," he croaked sheepishly as he looked apologetically at every one before turning to the unusually quiet Annabeth.

…

Percy was absolutely sick of this confusion. He normally admitted to being confused, I mean, he let Annabeth call him a Seaweed Brain all the time. But this was emotional and mental torture. Tartarus still plagued his mind. And, as he sat in Olympus, he couldn't even remember where _exactly _they had come from.

Still embarrassed about the amount of pain he was feeling he turned away from their audience (the curious stares of everyone in the room were starting to get on his already short nerves). Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thalia ordering Will Solace to gather medical supplies, as she occasionally glanced at Annabeth.

Percy shook off the last reverberations of pain that still clung to his dislocated shoulder and turned to the only person that could answer his questions.

"Annabeth, where exactly did we come from; I'm really confused; I'm either really stupid or just slow, because this isn't making any sense to me."

Annabeth looked at him without conveying any emotion, her eyes swirling without the glimmer they usually had when she thought things through; she was obviously calculating the best way to break it to him that he had gone completely bonkers.

"We were in Tartarus, Percy," she said calmly and carefully. She placed her hand on his knee ever so softly, as if she thought he might break.

Percy realized his confused/Seaweed Brain look must have been far more pronounced than usual. He tried to huff in annoyance, but he realized his voice wouldn't allow it; he rolled his eyes instead, "I know that, Wise Girl. Where in Tartarus? I can't fit it together," he complained.

Annabeth's eyes flashed with pain, allowing her façade of calm-control to drop for another single moment. She motioned to her own left eye. Percy, realizing what she meant, touched the skin surrounding his own left eye and winced as it came away bloodied.

So that's where they were. One of Tartarus's torture chambers. When Percy finally put two and two together to make torture, Annabeth sobbed tightly – a single sob (or maybe it was just a half sob) before she placed a hand tightly over her mouth.

…

**Hello again : ) Ehem…I may have lied to you guys a bit. Sometimes I like OOC stories. I mean, I especially hate it when Percy or Annabeth are out of character. But, on rare occasions, I like it when Jason is out of character. I like it when Jason is jealous of Percy, or feels insignificant in comparison to Percy, even though the books don't really say that directly. BUT, I still don't like it when it's unrealistic (if you know what I mean). So, I tried to talk about Jason's jealousy in as realistic a way as possible, without making him seem like a jerk. I always figured that Jason's fatal flaw was Jealousy. **

**Anywho, let me know how you like it. Again, I've seriously never written fanfiction before, I'm a newer writer! But writing is still a passion of mine so I **_**do**_** like constructive criticism. **

**Oh, also, please read my story House **_**of Hades: Scenes and Oneshots that Come to Mind**_**. It began as a HOH fanfiction, but it's probably just going to be a collection of scenes I've imagined might happen after the Mark of Athena (again, they're probably not going to happen but I imagined them and they please my inner fangirl). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All! Thanks again for your amazing response to my story. Keep reviewing please, honestly it's the reviews that keep me going – I like to know what you guys think. Feel free to give suggestions/corrections. : ) This may be the last update for a while (unless I get a whole bunch of reviews *crosses fingers*) because I've started school and AP classes make me busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I look a lot like Annabeth Chase…does that count?**

…

Annabeth watched as Percy slowly felt the wound that trailed down his face. Suddenly his confused expression turned into one of shocking realization. Guilt flashed through Annabeth's entire body, sending electric currents through her finger tips and attempting to escape in a sob. Her tight control loosened for a moment, and the tearless sob jerked her body forward.

Percy knew now. Percy knew and he was probably reimagining the horrors that had happened just under an hour ago in Tartarus. She knew he was reliving every moment – because she'd been reliving the torture ever since they'd arrived on Olympus, every time she looked at his bloodied face.

…

So that's where they were. One of Tartarus's torture chambers. When Percy finally put two and two together to make torture, Annabeth sobbed tightly – a single sob (or maybe it was just a half sob) before she placed a hand tightly over her mouth.

After that her features tightened, her eyes hardened into steel; Percy could almost hear her thoughts, hear her scolding herself for showing so much raw emotion.

"Oh," he croaked, attempting to sound nonchalant. "That explains my eye…and my shoulder."

Calmly, collected, into the echoing silence of the throne room Annabeth said, "I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth looked into his eyes, as he looked on in confusion; she suddenly slouched her shoulders, letting her guard down slightly, "I'm so sorry."

Being the Seaweed Brain that he was, he didn't realize until that moment that she felt guilty for what happened down there. They got separated – if anyone should be feeling guilty, it was him. Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, after a week and a half in Tartarus, allowed himself to get separated from his girlfriend.

He wasn't going to let her feel sorry for something that was obviously his own fault.

"Annabeth, stop. It wasn't your fault. Besides it doesn't even hurt." He poked his wound to prove it. "And it _didn't _even hurt."

Annabeth's face softened. But then her eyes hardened and she got that look - that _I'm-not-gonna-lose-this-argument _look. "Yes it did, I heard you screaming." She said this softly, probably only intending for him to hear, but the throne room was quiet enough that it didn't work.

This was one argument that Percy was not going to let her win. And he was man enough to admit that he lost all the others…but this one was different.

…

"Yes it did, I heard you screaming." Normally Thalia didn't react to other people's pain – she liked to think that she was immune to sympathy (yeah right) - but this single statement gave her the shudders. Imagining Percy being tortured made her weak at the knees. The throne room was completely still. Everyone seemed to wait for Annabeth's orders. The medical supplies were ready, food was at hand, Poseidon was ready to summon…an ocean for his son. But everyone seemed frozen, staring at Percy and Annabeth like they were watching some horrifyingly realistic horror movie.

"Yes it did, I heard you screaming," upon hearing this Percy looked suddenly aggravated. He'd probably expected Annabeth to argue (when didn't she argue) but Thalia knew there was no way in Hades he would let her win this one. Fatal flaws were pretty powerful things.

At first he blushed in embarrassment, then in anger he said, "Did they hurt you?"

Annabeth looked at him like he was speaking another language.

"For Zeus's sake Annabeth. Did. They. Hurt. You.?"

Subconsciously Annabeth rubbed her arms, tracing the bruises that decorated them. Adamantly she said, "No. No, Percy they didn't hurt me."

Percy looked at her and smiled wryly. "Yes they did, I heard you screaming."

Thalia was not surprised when Annabeth's eyes flashed with rage. What she didn't expect however was the sudden switch from angry Annabeth to vulnerable-Annabeth. The rage was suddenly replaced with pain and shame.

Percy noticed this too, but rather than comfort her, he simply said, "My shoulder…again." He called a truce. He'd won the argument and he changed the subject, saving his girlfriend's pride in the process.

…

Annabeth chuckled half heartedly. Really, she only chuckled to cover up the truth of his statement. This _was_ the twenty seventh time his shoulder had been dislocated in Tartarus. The monsters had creative ways of disabling the sword-reliant son of Poseidon. By now the joint was far too flexible, she thought as she snapped it back into place, far too loose.

Sure, Percy had almost yelped when Poseidon touched it earlier, but that was because he was surprised. Now, as Annabeth snapped it back in place, he simply sighed in relief.

Annabeth ignored the gods (she figured she could get away with it just this one time). Sure, Apollo was a great healer, but they didn't need the help of the gods right now. They needed the help of their friends.

"Will," she said rather loudly, shattering the disturbing silence and causing Percy to jolt forward, "his shoulder joint is still loose and I'm not too proud to admit that I have absolutely no idea what to do to fix it."

…

As Annabeth talked to Will Percy sent Thalia a desperate look. Although they weren't always on the best of terms, Percy and Thalia were close enough to know what the other was thinking most of the time. Their silent conversation went something like this:

Thalia: _Are you okay?_

Percy: _Hell yeah._

Thalia: _Do you see me rolling my eyes? You look like shit….Is Annabeth okay?_

Percy: _If you don't order Apollo to heal Annabeth, I will kill you myself. _

Thalia was two steps ahead of Percy. She walked up to Annabeth with enough nectar and ambrosia to burn up Olympus and shoved it down Annabeth's throat. "Chew." Thalia turned to Lord Apollo shouting, "Apollo stop gaping like a lunatic and help me with Annabeth."

With a murderous glare Annabeth finished chewing as Apollo walked over, eying her black and blue ankle. Thalia sent the blonde a shut-up-look before she could object.

Annabeth huffed in resignation, sending one last message to Will Solace, "Be sure to check the vision in Percy's left eye Will. He says its fine but I don't believe him." Being the mature demigod that he is, Percy started whining for his dad to get him an ocean. And because his voice was so hoarse and scratchy, he sounded exactly like a two year old.

…

**Alright, that's it for now folks. : ) Be sure to check out my other stories. **


End file.
